Frozen Pride
by die artikel.| . }} }= }= - + = }} - KHD = }= - Goofy = - + = }} }} Die Frozen Pride is die handtekening en oorspronklike skild van Vexen, sowel as 'n skild beskikbaar vir Goofy, wat in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days gevind word. Dit kan opgegradeer word na die Frozen Pride+. Goofy se weergawe van die skild verteenwoordig Vexen en is ontwerp om soos sy weergawe van die skild te lyk. Ontwerp Frozen Pride is gevorm soos 'n onderstebo traan met twee ovale stukke wat aan elke kant verwyder word. Dit het tot gevolg dat dit vaagweg lyk soos die Niemand simbool wat onderstebo gedraai is. Die bokant van die skild is gevoer deur vier klein spikes en 'n vyfde, groter een in die middel. Al hierdie spikes is blou en lyk soos die spikes op die Niemand logo. Die rande van hierdie skild is silwer en die voorkant van die skild is meestal blou, hoewel die onderste punt hemelblou is. Daar is 'n onderstebo, lugblou driehoek op die bokant van die skild, en 'n lugblou "V"-vorm in die middel van die skild as 'n versiering. Die boonste binneste rand is ook lugblou. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix het Frozen Pride+ 'n ander kleur. Die spikes aan die bokant van die skild en die lugblou gedeeltes aan die voorkant is nou rooi, die rande is swart, en die res van die skild is donker indigo. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is die weergawes van Vexen en Goofy's Frozen Pride opvallend verskillend; terwyl Goofy se skild is 'n presiese replika van sy Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix wapen, Vexen se skild is langer en dunner, so volmaak sirkels eerder mis as ovale, en groter spikes teenwoordig bo die skild se. Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Die Road to Discovery-formule word deur Vexen se Afwesige silhoeët val gelaat. Die Frozen Pride is 'n rang S-sintese-item wat 51 EXP bied, en die opgradering daarvan is die Frozen Pride+ formule. *1 Lost Illusion *1 Tranquility Crystal *3 Tranquility Gem *5 Tranquility Stone *7 Tranquility Shard Die Road to Discovery-formule word deur Vexen se Afwesige silhoeët val gelaat. Die Frozen Pride+ is 'n rang S-sintese-item wat 51 EXP bied, en is 'n opgradering van die Frozen Pride formule. *1 Lost Illusion *1 Tranquility Crystal *3 Tranquility Gem *5 Tranquility Stone *7 Tranquility Shard *1 Serenity Crystal Speletjie meganika Goofy kan hierdie skild in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Mission Mode toerus deur die Pandora's Gear toe te rus. Goofy se grondkombinasie vir hierdie wapen begin met 'n opwaartse skuins staking, gevolg deur 'n reeks draaie van 360°, en eindig met nog 'n skuins staking, tesame met 'n effense sprong. Die lugkombinasie bestaan uit 'n opwaartse skuin staking, gevolg deur 'n afwaartse skuin staking, en eindig met Goofy met 'n terugflip, op die skild spring en afwaarts dryf. Vexen kan hierdie skild in Mission Mode toerus deur die Zero Gear toe te rus. Sy grondkombinasie bestaan uit 'n horisontale skuin staking links, gevolg deur 'n stoot, en eindig met Vexen wat die skild vorentoe stoot. Die lugkombinasie bestaan uit 'n afwaartse skuin staking, gevolg deur 'n horisontale skuin staking links, en eindig met 'n 360° draai van slegs die skild. Gallery ;Vexen se skilde Frozen Pride KHII.png|Vexen se Frozen Pride in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Frozen Pride KHUX.png|Vexen se Frozen Pride in Kingdom Hearts Union χ. ;Goofy se weergawe van die Frozen Pride in KHIIFM File:Frozen Pride KHIIFM.png|Die normale weergawe van die Frozen Pride in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. File:Frozen Pride (TR) KHIIFM.png|Die Timeless River weergawe in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. File:Frozen Pride (SP) KHIIFM.png|Die Space Paranoids weergawe in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. File:Frozen Pride (HT) KHIIFM.png|Die Halloween Town weergawe in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ;Goofy se weergawe van die Frozen Pride+ in KHIIFM File:Frozen Pride+ KHIIFM.png|Die normale weergawe van die Frozen Pride+ in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. File:Frozen Pride+ (TR) KHIIFM.png|Die Timeless River weergawe in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. File:Frozen Pride+ (SP) KHIIFM.png|Die Space Paranoids weergawe in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. File:Frozen Pride+ (HT) KHIIFM.png|Die Halloween Town weergawe in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Eksterne skakels en:Frozen Pride fr:Fierté gelée de:Stolz aus Eis es:Orgullo Helado it:Orgoglio Gelido